The Child of The Titan
by NinjaLover456
Summary: Here goes Naruto! He is the son of Kronos and Rhea! How will the prophecy turn out now?
1. Chapter 1

FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU SHOULDN'T FUCKING FUCK THIS THING AND OTHERS! SO SUCK MY DICK AND DEEZ NUTZ! GOT 'EM!


	2. Chapter 2

YOU ARE ALL MOTHERFUCKERS! I POST WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT ON HERE SO SUCK DEEZ NUTZ!


	3. Chapter 3

YOU ARE ALL MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU ALL NEED TO ROT IN HELL! NIGHTLANCE44 HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET RID OF ME! SUCK YOUR DICK AND FUCKING CHOKE ON MINE! ALL OF YOU SUCK ON MY BIG FAT JUICY CUM SPURTING DICK! CAUSE YOU'RE ALL MOTHERFUCKERS! I'LL FUCK YOUR BOYFRIENDS AND GIRLFRIENDS!


	4. Chapter 4

IT'S OBVIOUS YOU GUYS HAVEN'T UNDERSTOOD ANYTHING! RIGHT NIGHTLANCE44 AND RADICALGIRL39?! TRYING TO GET RID OF ME ARE YOU?! IT WON'T WORK! ALL OF YOU CAN REPORT ME BUT IT WON'T FUCKING WORK! SO EVER PERSON WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH THIS GO ROLL UP IN A CORNER AND SUCK MY FUCKING DICK THEN I'LL FUCK YOU GUYS IN YOUR ASSHOLES AND PUSSIES!

YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE ENGINEER4EVER?! HOW ABOUT YOU BONESBOY15?! YOU BOTH ARE PUSSIES THAT ARE MEANT TO BE FUCKED IN THE ASS ROUGHLY! IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO DO IT I WILL! YOU'LL BE SORE IN THE ASS FOR WEEKS!

ALL YOU TWO EVER DO IS STUPID ASS READINGS! COPY EACH OTHERS WORK! I'LL DO THE SAME! I'LL COPY ENGINEERS TIDES CHANGE ONCE MORE AND BONESBOY'S SUN HEIR, DEATH'S GUARDIAN!

HA! HA!

AND FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION FIREGODVARGAS I AM 21! YOU MUST BE A FUCKING IDIOT IF YOU THINK I'M A DUMBASS 12 YEAR OLD! I'LL FUCK YOU ROUGH IN THE ASSHOLE TOO!


	5. Chapter 5

You are all right...I'd like to apologize for the insane things I have written...I will leave. But I truly do apologize. I'm sorry FF for all the things I said.

It is just sad that...

ALL OF YOU ALL CAN'T SUCK DEEZ NUTZ!

FOR YOUR INFORMATIONS I AM DUDE!

IF YOU GUYS WER SMART YOU'D KNOW THAT!

HA! HA!

LICK MY SALTY JUICY NUTZ!

DEEZ NUTZ IS TASTY!

SO COME AND CHOKE ON MY CUMMY DICK AND MY NUTZ!


	6. Chapter 6

SHUT UP BONESBOY15! YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY HUH?! THE FUNNY GUY IS HERE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! YOU'RE A DUMBASS!


	7. Chapter 7

Yah, Yah!

Bang that motherfucker!

I bout to...I bout to...I bout to...show ya how to!

Eat my Nutz! Eat my Nutz! Eat my Nutz! Eat my Nutz!

I said get down low and eat my Nutz! I said get down low and lick my Nutz!

I know what you are thinking!

My nutz totally drive you crazy!

I heart peanuts but I love sausages!

I don't have no time to listen to you haters!

I'm callin' shot just eat my sausage!

No Face Time so lick my balls!

If I do time then who would eat my Nutz?

I stay on ya'll minds, so, ho I think ya'll like me!

Clean pair of Nutz, with AIDs in your pussy, please watch your step, cause I'm fucking myself (psych!), throw a condom in my plate, let somebody eat my Nutz!

SUCK! S-S-S-SUCK!

Let somebody get some Nutz!

Pull up and suck my Nutz!

(THAT'S MY SONG! I MADE IT MY FUCKING SELF! AND GUESS WHAT? WHEN YOU READ THIS BONESBOY15 OR ENGINEER4EVER YOU'LL BE ACTUALLY EATING MY NUTZ! HERE GOES ANOTHER SONG!)

Slide to the left...fuck you...slide to the right...stop...holluh...drop...suck my Nutz don't stop.

Do the eat my sausage...yeah...do the eat my sausage.

(IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! SAUSAGE MEANS DICK! ONE LAST SONG!)

Everybody say sausage keep it goin!

Eggs!

Bacon!

Grits!

Sausage!

Bonesboy15 loves my, SAUSAGE!

Engineer4Ever eats my, SAUSAGE!

Nightlance444 lick my, SAUSAGE!

Radicalgirl39 sucks my, SAUSAGE!

Everyone here loves my, SAUSAGE!

S-S-S-S-S-SAUSAGE!

(THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT EVERYBODY! EAT MY NUTZ, BALLS AND SAUSAGE! ESPECIALLY YOU FOUR SO-CALLED-AUTHORS! NIGHTLANCE444, ENGINEER4EVER, BONESBOY15 AND RADICALGIRL39! HA! HA! HA!)


	8. Chapter 8

FOR THE DUMBASSES WHO ARE CALLING ME A DUMBASS...YOU ALL SUCK PUSSY AND DICKS! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DON'T BEG TO SUCK SCHOOLBOYS' DICKS! I ONLY SUCKED A DICK ONCE IN MY LIFE AND IT WASN'T MINE! IT THE QUARTERBACK OF MY HIGHSCHOOL'S FOOTBALL TEAM!

SO EVERYBODY SAY SAUSAGE KEEP ME GOIN'!

EGGS!

BACON!

GRITS!

SAUSAGE!

FANFIC PEOPLE ON HERE LOVE MY...SAUSAGE!

I MAYBE 21 BUT I'LL TAKE...SAUSAGE!

I'LL EVEN FUCK ENGINEER4EVER WITH MY FAT CUMMY...SAUSAGE!

I'LL EVEN DO THE SAME TO NIGHTLANCE AND BONEBOY15! (SUCK MY SAUSAGE!)

I WON'T DO RADICALGIRL39 CAUSE SHE AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY...SAUSAGE!

SAU-SAU-SAU-SAU-SAU-SAUGUAGE!

(YOU ALLL LOVE MY NINE INCH THICK DICK WHICH IS A.K.A MY SAUSAGE, DON'T YA? ESPECIALLY YOU FOUR AUTHORS AND EVERYONE ELSE! BASTARDS! I'M MAKING FANFICTION HISTORY HERE PEOPLE! HISTORY!)


End file.
